The Deserter
by Froskirem
Summary: 50 years before the arrival of avatar Aang a young fire-bender learns the truth of his nation and rebels. How will he survive in a world that hates everything about him?


Chapter 1 The price of honor

Korren stretched in the early sunshine thoroughly enjoying the languorous motion until a sharp pain lanced up his side, grimacing he looked down his leanly muscled torso to inspect the half-healed slash on his ribs. The wound looked markedly better than it had a few days ago and Korren mentally thanked Agni for the quickness of his healing.

A cold wind howled around Korren making him shiver and reminding him that he was indeed deep behind water nation borders. He shrugged reflexively and used his breath of fire to warm himself before tugging his shirt on… after he finished packing the meager camp he had erected he looked of to the horizon and ran a weary hand over his face pausing to scratch the black stubble on his chin when he spoke his voice was rough ''how did I ever end up here?'' he said as he gazed out across the tundra…

Four days earlier

''Listen up men! we have received new orders our intelligence reports indicate a group of Northern water benders in this area and as the only Fire Navy ship within range we are going to deal with the dirty peasants, now move out and be sharp about it!'' the Captain grimaced fearsomely to accentuate his words and Korren joined the soldiers that scrabbled towards their posts. Korren took up his position and studiously tried to avoid letting his anticipation show, inside he was elated at the sudden change of events. After weeks of quiet patrolling his new ship was finally rejoining the fight.

Korren ran his sharp golden eyes out over the sea and a smile appeared on his handsome face, he was freshly shaved and his jaw length side burns were neatly trimmed the lack of stubble showed his scar to clear advantage. He ran his fingertips over it absently tracing its path from just under his right eye to the corner of his jaw, his thick black hair was pulled up into the traditional Fire nation topknot and his lean muscular body was sheathed in red and black armor. Korren took pride in his appearance and maintained it religiously

The captain strode over to Korrens side and spoke gruffly '' listen you're the strongest bender I've got so I need you up front when we attack. The more of those bastards we burn the better eh?''

Korren nodded ''aye captain''

The captain grinned and slapped Korrens back saying '' that's what I like to hear Korren who knows? Maybe there's a place for you on my ship after all! Keep going like you are and I might just find a way to misplace a comely prisoner wench in your quarters

Korren smiled tightly and waited for the other man to leave, he despised the captain the man was Vulgar to a fault and possessed of a cruel temperament his casual use of bribes was offensive to Korren who had learned as a child that the fire army was noble and he carried that belief through his first assignment however since his transfer to this ship his opinion had begun to slide rapidly downhill a descent largely caused by the captain. Korren thrust the concern from his mind and concentrated on the upcoming battle.

Roughly an hour later the sentries caught sight of the Water bender camp and the captain ordered an increase in speed, shortly afterwards the huge fire nation warship crunched into the ice shelf. Korren listened to the dull grinding sound that reverberated throughout the hull and inhaled smoothly feeling his body temperature rise he exhaled and waited for the ramp to drop. Outside the Water tribe camp was a flurry of activity as the most powerful benders arrayed themselves in front of the ship and the warriors ushered everyone else away but they were too late. With an ominous hiss steam shot from the rapidly widening gap in the hull as the ramp began to drop. Korren thundered down the ramp narrowly dodging an ice spear then he hit the hard packed ice and swept his leg out sending a wall of flame forward to scatter the Water benders. Korren threw an axe kick splitting an onrushing wave in half around him then he punched creating a fireball that bowled through a graying Water benders hastily erected water-shield and knocked him over…

Korren knocked the final Water bender down with a savage fire blast and watched impassively as two soldiers grabbed the unconscious man and began to drag him away. Korren looked toward the Water-tribe captives and made his way over to them his boots crunching in the snow. He stopped beside the captain and said ''all of the Benders have been captured sir and the Warriors neutralized. Our mission is complete and I suggest we leave quickly there may be more Water nation in the area and several of our benders are injured.'' The older man chuckled disdainfully ''calm down man the entertainments just about to start, if I didn't allow the boys their fun I'd have a mutiny on my hands'' he said leering at several of the young water-tribe women. Korren's eyes widened and he gripped the captain's uniform roughly, when he spoke his voice was growling and rough

''were soldiers you vulgar fool not undisciplined raiders we defend the people of the fire nation and crush its enemies we do not rape helpless prisoners!''

The captain shook Korren off and snarled in response ''get off me you thrice damned bastard this is what we do. I cannot believe anyone would believe the useless propaganda that the academy vomits out''

'' this is not what I volunteered for! and I'll not stand for it''

'' You'll stand by and get used to doing it this is WAR and to the victor go the spoils. Now get out of my way.''

The captain shouldered his way past Korren and pointed to the prisoners then shouted ''have fun boy's and save one for me'' the soldiers rushed forward but found their way blocked. Korren stood firmly between the crew and the cowering women '' halt none of you will lay a hand on these women while I live'' ha said commandingly. The captain sneered and said ''well we'll just have to remedy that condition wont we. Kill him men.'' The soldiers spread out and punched in unison sending a wave of fire at Korren. He swirled his arms in front of his body forming the oncoming fire into a wheel before spinning and chopping across sending the flames out in an arc that smashed through the soldiers hastily erected defenses. Many of the soldiers screamed as the powerful heat seared their skin and threw them to the ground. Korren returned to his ready stance quickly and cast a confident eye over the few Fire-benders that remained upright. His confidence cost him dearly. Korren heard the distinctive whine of an arrow and jerked sharply to one side causing the arrow to skip across his ribs rather than penetrating his chest, as he fell he mentally cursed himself for dismissing the non-benders as no threat. Korren slammed into the ground and blinked rapidly to clear his pain blurred vision he swung his fist slinging a wall of fire in a desperate attempt to keep the onrushing soldiers at bay. The Fire-benders split the oncoming flames smoothly and moved to swarm the downed man, they had barely moved a few feet when the Captains hoarse shout interrupted them ''fall back fall back, the water-nation scum have reinforcements fall back!

And leave the traitor let the peasants deal with him.''

The fire-nation soldiers raised wide eyes and caught sight of several Water-nation ships speeding their way they turned and frantically sped back towards their ship stopping only to hastily gather the wounded. Korren pressed a hand to his wound and watched his former comrade's sloppy retreat, the young Fire- bender looked around just in time to see the Water-nation ships land and he watched as several warriors leapt over the sides. With his vision rapidly dimming he could just make out the approaching forms of several Water-nation warriors then everything faded as he slipped into unconsciousness…

Bakko turned his graying head and grinned wolfishly as the Fire-navy ship disappeared into the ice field he then directed his attention to where his men were untying the prisoners.

One of the young women broke free from the group and sprinted toward him, she crashed into the old warrior and pulled him into a rib crushing hug before raising her tear stained gaze to look at Bakko's face ''Uncle'' she cried ''I'm so happy you're here.'' Bakko hugged his niece fiercely and said '' Sana you cannot begin to understand how relieved I am to see you unharmed'', the happy reunion was interrupted by a shout. The old warrior turned to look and saw one of his men standing over a prone Fire-nation soldier, the young Water-tribe warrior called out to his commander ''this one still lives, what should I do with him Bakko?'' Bakko waved his hand dismissively and said ''kill him'' the young warrior leaned over Korren and raised his spear but was interrupted by Sana. ''No'' she cried ''don't kill him'' she turned to Bakko and said imploringly ''please Uncle spare him''. The grizzled man scowled but held up a hand to forestall the strike. He turned to Sana ''why should I spare this Dog, what reason could you possibly give me that would make me want to leave scum like this breathing'' his niece looked him in the eye ''he saved me'' she said simply. Bakko's eyes narrowed ''from what'' he said, Sana took a steadying breath and spoke ''the other soldiers intended to…to rape us. But He wouldn't let them he made them stop.'' Sana paused for a moment then continued in a much quieter voice ''that man fought for your nieces honor and had he not she would most certainly NOT be unharmed'' Bakko was slightly taken aback by the young woman's vehemence and he turned a thoughtful eye on Korren's unconscious form.

Sana anxiously awaited her uncle's verdict and listened closely when he began to speak ''this young man may be fire-nation but his actions show that a man's country is not all that defines him'' Bakko paused and looked pointedly at his men the sheer force of his gaze quelling any dissent. After a moment the grizzled man continued speaking ''we cannot however ignore the half-century of war that has been waged on the account of his countrymen. We will aid him but we shall not carry him with us when we depart'' he turned to Sana and said ''pack what gear we can spare and tend his wound we will depart shortly.'' Bakko turned to walk away but found his movement hindered when his niece grabbed his arm ''Uncle she said this is not fai..'' Bakko silenced her with a growl '' life is not fair Sana and I have done my share for this man, Honor exacts a heavy price on the men who follow it and he must pay his debt. Now go! And do as you are told.''

Sana turned away suddenly and muttered ''yes uncle'' she made her way to Korren's side and said a quick prayer to Tui and La as she bandaged his wound

Korren had awakened several hours later and gathered the gear that the Water-benders left for him. Korren jerked from his reverie and shouldered his pack he cast his eyes to the horizon and smiles grimly ''well'' he said ''it could be worse. I could be dead'' he chuckled and started off across the tundra.

A few quick words from me

First please be kind and rewind… uh wait review yeah review

Second this is my first fanfic so be nice please

Third CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is highly appreciated

Thank you and have a nice day


End file.
